


stars can't shine without darkness

by catboxjellyfish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, Chansooweek, Drabble, Good and Evil, M/M, Romance?, again wth did I just write??, hero and villain, slight angst, superpower au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboxjellyfish/pseuds/catboxjellyfish
Summary: Chansooweek Day 4 - Cold / WarmIf he has to become the darkest of the night just so his star can have a chance to shine as brightly as he is meant to shine, then so be it.





	stars can't shine without darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Chansooweek Day 4 - Cold / Warm   
> https://twitter.com/chansooweek/status/1078113034239950848 #2019WithChansoo

_ 相爱太难，但少年一瞬间动心就永远动心。 _

 

Slowly, Kyungsoo inhales and he lets the crisp winter air fill his lungs until the cold travels into every part of his body. All around him, snow is falling quietly and there is an eerie sense of serenity to the silence that has settled among the destruction surrounding him. The earth has long stopped rumbling and the screaming people could no longer be heard. Chunks of concrete stuck out of the ground in odd angles and beams of steels remained twisted in knots like string balloons at a kid’s birthday party. In the middle of it all the chaos, Kyungsoo stands with his hands clasped loosely before him. He looks as humble as he always does, and he is waiting. 

Patiently, Kyungsoo waited for that man to come, the greatest hero in his mind and the light to his night.     
People often don’t realize that being good or bad is a choice, a conscious decision driven by a purpose in mind. In this world, some strive to be the heroes and good guys but there are also some that choose to be the villain and the bad guy, such as Kyungsoo. To him, being good or bad is not a matter of principle but a matter of purpose and drive. He chose to be one of the bad guys because he realized that stars only shine the brightest when there is darkness, and his love and admiration for a particular star in his life drove him to dive head first into the realm of shadows without any regret. 

Park Chanyeol was the most brilliant man Kyungsoo has ever seen in his life. He remembers the first time he had met Chanyeol in the Power Academy, he thought the taller boy was dusted in sunshine and gold. There was a natural warmth to Chanyeol’s demeanour and every time the sunny boy smiled at him, Kyungsoo thought he was going to melt away. The passion Chanyeol exuded in life was as lively as his fires, and Kyungsoo could not help but be drawn to this boy that was vastly different than him. Gradually, they became closer, as friends, maybe more, and before he could stop himself, Kyungsoo had become the moth drawn to the flame.

A flash of light cuts across the evening sky and Kyungsoo calmly looks up. Like a shooting star, the strobe of light crashes towards him in a glowing orb of fire and sparks, and a small smile blooms on Kyungsoo’s pale face. Slowly, he exhales deeply and lets the wave of warmth from the approaching fireball washover his senses. Tears well up in his eyes as he tries to face the brightness head on and a single drop glides down his cheek. 

For many years, Kyungsoo didn’t think much about being good or bad. Simply, he just wanted to stay by Chanyeol’s side and watch the other man’s brilliance and fires dazzle the world. But as they left the Academy, they realized that the sky is limitless and vast, and many stars strived to shine as the brightest. There were many rainy days and windy nights, and Kyungsoo watched helplessly as Chanyeol’s fire withered and diminished. As naive as they were, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol both began to realize that the world is never short of heroes and to be the best of the best, abilities are not the only criteria. Luck, chance, timing - the best heroes are blessed by the universe and fate, but that is only just one in a million.

So as he took one last look at the downcasted Chanyeol sitting in the snow with a tiny flame in his palm, Kyungsoo made a decision to himself. He decided to take fate into his hand and he walked out of the door, never once looking back. Willingly, he gave himself up to the darkness and he chose to become a villain. If he has to become the darkest of the night just so his star can have a chance to shine as brightly as he is meant to shine, then so be it. Let him be damned if Chanyeol can shine, and that was all Kyungsoo asks for. 

The orb of white heat gradually cools down as it touches the ground and a human figure emerges from amidst the dancing flames. Kyungsoo squints at the brightness and when he is finally able to adjust, Chanyeol’s handsome face scrunched up in a scowl greets him. Chuckling bitterly to himself, Kyungsoo lowers his gaze and wipes away the tears in his eyes. How he wishes he can see the warm smile from Chanyeol up close again like they were still young and innocent. Perhaps that is his only regret for becoming a villain.

“I’m really going to beat you up this time,” Chanyeol speaks up first, anger and impatience easily detectable in his authoritative tone. His voice is no longer that of a boy trying to sound brave but of an actual hero, one of the best of the bests. 

Kyungsoo’s smile broadens and his eyes soften. As much as he feels slightly sad from the other man’s threatening words, he still cannot help but feel proud of the hero Chanyeol has become. He feels accomplished, knowing that his hard works at being a villain had not gone to waste in the past years. 

“Do you think this is a game?” Chanyeol raises his voice and he takes a step closer, “Did you always think destroying the city and people’s homes is a game??” Words seep through his clenched teeth as suppressed anger boiled inside him like lava ready to erupt. 

“No,” Kyungsoo answers sincerely but does not look away, “I’m always serious. I was when I decided to leave and join the dark side, and I still am,” he unclasps his hands and stretches his arms wide as if welcoming a hug, “if you want to beat me, then beat me. You’re a hero, aren’t you? It’s your job to beat the bad guys.” 

“Goddamn it, Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol screams as his entire body bursts into flame and he charges forward in a body slam. 

Kyungsoo crashes into the uneven ground with the other man’s weight on him and he coughs out a haggard breathes. For a moment, he loses the ability to breathe as the flames suffocate him and scorch any of his open skin. He is impervious to the effects of the flames but his eyes still welled up again with tears. Struggling for breath, he loops his shaking arms around Chanyeol’s burning body. When he finally manages to close the hug, the man on top of him also calms down more and the fire diminishes. Locked in an awkward embrace, Kyungsoo catches his breathes and listens to the muffled sobs by his left ear. His tears overflow and they evaporate before even gliding down the side of his face. 

In the distance, the siren is ringing, and Kyungsoo closes his eyes. “It’s okay,” he says quietly and rubs Chanyeol’s back, “I think it’s worth it.” 

“...Why? Why did you do all of this?”

“...Because I wanted to see you shine, I wanted to see you be the best hero, just like you’ve always wanted to be.” 

Chanyeol props himself up and headbutts Kyungsoo hard enough for the latter to winch in pain. “Stop lying!” he cries out in a hoarse voice as the siren in the background gets louder. 

Kyungsoo sighs, “but that’s the truth.” 

Many moons ago, two boys laid side by side on the grass and gazed at the sky full of stars. One of them promised out loud that he will become the best hero the world had ever seen while the other boy silently promised himself that he’d help his friend no matter what. 

Years later, he fulfilled his promise and as has he. 

Slowly, Kyungoso inhales and he relishes the lingering warmth on his body. Snow is falling all around him but he feels less cold. He looks up at the dark sky and watches as a fireball flies into the distance. He stands amidst the rubbles of his own destruction until the flames become a spec of light, shining just like the brightest star in the sky. Then with a wave of his hand, he disappears into the night. 

  
  
__ 相爱太难，但少年一瞬间动心就永远动心。   
_Love is difficult, but since the moment I fell in love with you when we were_ young _, it became forever._     
  
  


 

FIN

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Chinese at the beginning and end are lyrics to this song, which partially inspired this story: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Bqpj8mh_aA&list=PLlj587JzqXSSnvsgemF0OCnl0BZ6kOMLX   
> I always appreciate comments and if you're interested in the meaning of the song, tweet at me (@catboxjellyfish) and I will upload a translation. Thank you for reading!


End file.
